You're Welcome
by Ultrasky
Summary: A little one-shot. I don't know if I'd consider this a Pogress one-shot, so let's consider it a fluff. Yes, a fluff. Or something else. I don't know. Rated K.


**You're Welcome**

It was a dark night. Tigress was sitting on the edge of Master Oogway's Sacred Peach Tree, the tree withered and dead, with no signs of life whatsoever. The moon was silvery and mysterious, just like it always was when Tigress casted a glance at it.

It had been a month after the defeat of Shen. Tigress still couldn't get over the fact that everything was over and resolved. She hated to admit it, but she didn't want Shen's cannon to fall on top of him. She wanted to fight, and keep fighting. She wanted to slam her fist in his face repeatedly, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Normally, a thought like this would make Tigress mentally kick herself, but not now. Tigress used to think that "What's done is done", and that once it's over with, it's over, and you can't do anything about it. Now, Tigress wasn't thinking about that at all. "What's done is done", was an improper slogan to fit her current mood.

If there was one thing that disturbed Tigress the most about Shen's defeat, it was Po. The way he simply mastered inner peace in what looked like seconds...It was just unnatural. Or maybe not. Maybe it was just natural for the Dragon Warrior to master things in mere seconds. But, maybe it wasn't. Maybe, just maybe, Tigress was jealous.

_Jealous._

Tigress shook that word out of her head. She was never jealous. She was Tigress, after all. She had too many deeds to do for her to think about her feelings. Being "Jealous" wasn't part of her career, and she knew that. If being jealous _was_ a part of her career, than she would be jealous, as much as she hated to admit it.

"Hey," said a voice, snapping Tigress out of her thoughts.

Tigress turned her head to where the voice was coming from, and realized it was Po. He was standing right in front of her, a smile on his face. Tigress mentally sighed. She did not appreciate Po snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Po asked.

"Sitting," she stated simply. "What are you doing?"

Po shrugged. "I was going to eat some peaches from the peach tree when I realized that...There are no peaches."

Tigress had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. First of all, Po was not supposed to eat from the peach tree in general, and second of all, Po was supposed to cut down on his snacks. Master Shifu had stated that because he didn't want the Dragon Warrior being any more unhealthy than he already was. Unfortunately, that wasn't working out.

"You're not supposed to eat the peaches in the first place, Po," she said, crossing her arms. Po's smile faded, but only just a little bit.

"Hey, Master Oogway let me eat here," he stated, his smile creeping it's way to his face once again.

Tigress narrowed her eyes when he heard Po say the name _"Master Oogway". _Tigress hated it when anyone said his name, because it reminded her that he was dead. Gone. Forever. Who would want to be reminded of that?

"Shen," Po said.

"What?" Tigress asked.

"Shen," Po repeated. "You're thinking about Shen."

"A while ago I was," Tigress replied. She wondered how Po knew she had been thinking about Shen earlier that night.

"Tigress," Po began, "Shen has been defeated. None of his goonies are going to attack us."

There was a long, uncomfortable pause. Tigress thought that it was likely that Shen's "Goonies" would attack them, seeking revenge. Apparently, Po thought opposite.

"Right?" he asked.

Or maybe not.

"Yes," Tigress lied. For some reason, Tigress didn't want to crush the panda's spirit.

"...Do you think I did good out there?" Po asked. Tigress actually wasn't shocked when he randomly blurted that out.

"Yes, I think you did," she replied. Po smiled.

"Thank you," he said, and began walking away.

Tigress didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say? Alright? Sure? No problem?

Then a word popped up in her mind. A word she hadn't said for many, many years.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Hm. I can't say I really like this one-shot. I don't know why, but I just don't. It felt a little hollow, and a bit too OCish. Oh well. I was experimenting. For an experiment, it turned out pretty well. But, in the future, this will be crap.

Review, please. I'd like some feedback.

**~Ultrasky**


End file.
